


The once and future pair

by Lilymarie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Good Morgana (Merlin), King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilymarie/pseuds/Lilymarie
Summary: Merlins sister comes with him to Camelot, and when Arthur needs them both they help him On his adventures, but will they find love along the way?
Relationships: Arthur/Original Female Character(s), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The once and future pair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it is so short but I promise the next will be longer and actually include the action! Just to let you guys know I won’t be making Morgana evil in this story, so I apologize if that’s not what you guys want to happen, figured I would warn you now. Feedback would be very appreciated!

“Come on Ella, if we hurry we can be in Camelot before noon, then we’ll have time to get settled in!” Merlin said. He was walking at a fast pace, excitement written all over his face as he turned to look at his sister. 

Ella was merlins younger sister, although her brother had magic, Ella was unsure if she did, and that always left her feeling left out. She had long blonde hair and grey blue eyes, and if you asked anyone who knew her they would say she was the kindest person you would meet. Ella didn’t agree with coming to Camelot however, she just didn’t think sending her brother to learn magic where it would get him killed was a good idea, but nonetheless she went where her brother went.

Her gaze snapped up as a beautiful tall gate stood Before then. In gold letterings the word Camelot was scribbles next to it, and with a sigh from Ella and a chuckle from Merlin, they stepped foot onto the path. Crowds were heading straight to the castle, and with a shrug Merlin followed, turning to look at Ella. “Is something wrong?” He said, his brown eyes showing a hint of concern. Ella stopped for a second and really thought about it, sure they would be better taken care of in Camelot with the court physician helping them, but what would she do if anything were to happen to her brother? She gazed up at Merlin and nodded, “You know I just worry about you.” She said, hoping Merlin would drop it for now, it was far too dangerous to talk here. Merlin nodded of course, and they followed the crowd of people struggling to a clearing, where they saw the king himself standing over a large balcony, and then they noticed the man being handled by the guards, and lastly the giant weapon being held by a tall man in Armour. 

Ella felt her throat close up, of course this would be the first thing happening when they got here, it’s almost like Camelot agreed they shouldn’t be here. 

“Let this serve as a lesson to all,” a booming voice was heard, the siblings looked up and sure enough it was the king “This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments, and magic, and pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon have decreed such practices are banned, on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass.” At that the king nodded his head, they moved the man to bend over the wooden platform. 

Ella noticed a lady in the window, she had long dark hair and had a beautiful blue dress on, she was by far the most beautiful person she had ever seen. She seemed to be troubled by the events happening below, and Ella almost felt a pang of sympathy for her. There were a few bangs as members of the royal staff played a somber tone; and then Uther brought his hand down, and the knight brought the weapon down. The crowd gasped and Ella turned to put her face in her brothers shoulders. 

“When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people’s help, Magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival, to celebrate 20 years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery.” There was a small pause, and The King smiles before saying “Let the celebrations begin.” 

A wailing sound was heard from the crowd and Ella stood on the top of her toes trying to find the source. A elderly lady was clutching her heart, and Ella knew immediately this was the mans mother. “There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic. It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance, you took my son!” She wailed. Ella could only look away. How was it fair someone to lose their child, who for all known wasn’t evil? 

The lady took a deep breathe “but I promise you, before these celebrations are over you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!” The lady was not glaring at the king, who pointed his finger and shouted “seize her!” However before the guards could get to her the lady muttered something and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. 

Merlin looked over at her, clearly shaken up about what had just happened, but he quickly straightened up and guided her towards a guard. “Excuse me, would you happen to be able to tell us where the court physician is?” Merlin said.

the guard nodded and gave some simple directions and the siblings set off, heading up some stairs before finding a large door with the title on it. Knocking twice, they waited, but received no answer. Ella glanced at Merlin before slowly pushing the door open. They heard some ruffling sounds above them, and Ella called out “excuse me?” What she didn’t expect was for the man to become startled and fall over the ledge. Before she could stop him merlins eyes flashed and a mattress came under the man, preventing him from hitting the floor. 

Gauis from what she remembered from her mother, Immediately jumped up glaring at them. “I-what did you just do!” Merlin stuttered a bit and the man yelled “Tell me!” Panicking Ella said “we have no idea what happened!” 

A long hour had passed since their arrival and Gauis had quickly informed Merlin he had to be careful, he would be killed If anyone Knew he had magic. When it came to Ella, the man almost didn’t believe she did not have magic, but after a few tests he concluded she was telling the truth. She didn’t know why she was like this. Sighing she sat down at the old wood table, where her bother and Gauis also sat. 

“Now, the room right up there will be your room, there are two beds. I hope you will find everything alright. Now, let’s have some dinner and get some rest. You must have had a long journey.” Gauis smiled at the siblings, and Ella couldn’t help but feel they would get along great.


End file.
